Rainnose
by Grasspaw
Summary: I decided to write my warrior ceremony. I don't own anything.


**Okay, I was bored, so I decided to write my own warrior ceremony, along with my sister's! Ta-da!**

I shivered with excitement. Of course, I had always known that some day I would become a warrior, but I never thought about it much. Just think, me, a warrior! I glanced over at my sister, Mosspaw. She looked calm, like always. Her silver white pelt was sleek and shiny, like always. Her blue eyes glowed happily, but other than that, this was just any other day. Like always.

I glanced down at my identical silver white pelt and immediately began trying to smooth it down. It was sticking up all over the place! My father, Tangletalon, came to the rescue, licking me roughly, forcing my fur to lie flat. All except, of course, the little patch of fur on my chest that fluffed out no matter what I did. Hawkclaw leaned in close to me and whispered, "Your mother would be proud." I closed my eyes, imagining that Emberfoot, my mother, was there right now, watching me become a warrior. It was a good feeling.

Suddenly, our leader, Thornstar, leapt up onto the rock in the middle of the camp. His voice rang out, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highrock for a clan meeting."

As the other cats came out of their various dens, walking towards the center of camp. My fellow apprentices came out to stand beside me and Mosspaw. Fogpaw, a smoky grey tom, licked my ear, causing my heart to do a flip inside my chest. Then I spotted Mudpaw, who was glowering at me. I looked past him, up at Thornstar. I refused to let my arch nemesis spoil my special day. He was just jealous.

Finally, when everyone was gathered around Highrock, Thornstar looked directly at the two of us. "Come forward, you two."

I bounded up the side, and Mosspaw followed, oh so much more sophisticated. Thornstar looked at me, his eyes shining in amusement. I could see myself reflected in those eyes... My green eyes were so bright in those perfectly round mirrors that I blinked and looked away. Thornstar straitened up.

"I, Thornstar, leader of Windlan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in thier turn. Rainpaw, Mosspaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect ad defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

My voice shook, but I answered proudly, "I do." Mosspaw echoed me.

"Then, by the power of Starclan, I give you your warrior names. Mosspaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Mosstail. Starclan honors your wisdom and your kindness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Airclan." Thornstar stepped forward and laid his muzzle on Rainnose's head, who lickd his shoulder accordingly. Then he turned to _me_.

"Rainpaw, from this momnt on, you shall be known as Rainnose. Starclan honors your energy and your strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Airclan." He bent and laid his head on mine, and I licked his shoulder.

Suddenly, the clan started chanting our new names. "Rainnose! Mosstail! Rainnose! Mosstail!"

My head spun in excitement. I felt dizzy. I mean, seriously. Me, a _warrior!!_ I couldn't believe it. But then I thought, hey, why not believe it? It's more fun than thinking I'm still an apprentice, anyways.

Thornstar spoke again. "It is almost moonhigh. In the tradition of our ancestors, Rainnose and Mosstail must sit in silent vigil until dawn, and guard the camp alone while we sleep."

As the two of us walked proudly towards the entrance to camp, Fogpaw came over and rubbed his muzzle against my head. Despite myself, I let out the tiniest of purrs. Mosstail looked at me warningly. I could practically hear her voice in my head. "Rainnose, _no! _You're breaking the vow of silence! You'll get in trouble!"

I sat down at the entrance and thought about why I was a warrrior. There were some obvious reasons. I had trained hard, the clan needed warriors, I deserved it.

But there were some other reasons too. Ones that weren't so obvious. Like... my first peice of prey that I ever caught. I was proud at the time, but after a while I kind of forgot about that thrush. But if I hadn't caught it, I wouldn't be here. And after that, all of the peices of prey I had ever caught. If I hadn't caught them, I might not even have a clan to become a warrior in. We might have starved.

And there were a hundred other answers, too. And I would have all night to think about them. I looked up at the stars. One of those was mother. I stared at them. Surely I would know her star? I sent out a plea in my mind. _Surely, Emberfoot, you were watching us. Weren't you? _

As though to answer my question, one of the stars seemed to shine more brilliantly than the rest. I closed my eyes. I was happy.

**Okay, what did you think? Yay? Nay? You know, I can write her whole life if I get at lease five reviews...**


End file.
